In the past year, we completed a protocol treating a single patient with Familial LCAT Deficiency with recombinant LCAT. There was no significant adverse events and the the recombinant LCAT behaved like expected based on studies of LCAT-KO mice in regard to its ability to increase HDL levels. The rLCAT treatment also restored cholesteryl ester levels to near normal levels and above threshold necessary to prevent LpX formation, the abnormal lipoprotein particle that accumulates in FLD and causes renal disease. Based on these results and a promising Phase I study done at the NIH, showing the safety of recombinant LCAT, AlphaCore Pharma, the original licensee of the NIH patent on recombinant LCAT, was acquired by AstraZeneca. In the past year, we have developed a CRADA with AstraZeneca and are now working with them on future plans for additional clinical trials of recombinant LCAT. In addition, we have started a collaboration with Dr. Monika Konaklieva at American University and have identified several small molecule activators of LCAT, which have potential therapeutic value. A provisional patent was filed on this work.